


Good Night, Dear Heart

by SilverSprinklez10



Series: yupwaves [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10
Summary: A healer is someone who can save someone from death.  A healer is not someone who can save everyone from death.
Series: yupwaves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195067
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Good Night, Dear Heart

"There's nothing we can do for her," the healer says. "We're tried everything. Her condition is only getting worse as time goes on."

5up's looking at the patient sleeping in her cot. The door to her room is currently open because the healer who was in the room left. 5up has witnessed weeks of the hospital's healers trying to help this patient. He's watched expert healers fly in and try to help without success. The best from every magical hospital has come, and not a single one of them has been able to identify or stop the illness. The best the hospital can do for her is ensure her death is painless and then comfort the girl's family.

"I know," 5up says. "I just wish I could help."

"We all do," the healer says. "But we have to care for the other patients too. You should get back to your rounds."

The healer closes the door to the room. And so 5up continues what he was doing before he noticed the door open. He does his best to keep her out of his mind. He listens to the other patients, takes good notes, and watches as the other healers show him how to cure the more common illnesses that show up on patients. There's still so much for 5up to learn. This girl is the first patient 5up has met who will die in the hospital's care. She won't be the last. 5up tries not to think about that.

When 5up is on his breaks, he thinks about the girl in the cot whose only option left in life is to die. He had been there when one of the healers told her parents that her condition was likely to never improve. He watched her mother and father break down into tears. He watched the healer try to comfort them both. 5up had to leave the room so that he wouldn't end up crying in front of the patient's parents. 5up's break was a bit longer that day. But today, 5up doesn't let his thoughts dwell as he goes back into work on time. And he tries to focus on the other patients.

In the evening, 5up is there when the healer announces that the patient's parents have agreed to assisted suicide. And the parents don't want the girl to know she's going to die tonight. The patient will be given a drug and she will peacefully pass away in the middle of the night. The healer announces that the parents have already visited their daughter for the final time. The healer asks for any volunteers to stay by the girl's side until she falls asleep. 5up volunteers for the job because no one else wants to. 5up is given a medicine capsule and words of support from the other healers. 5up knows what the capsule is for. He doesn't need to ask.

With the capsule tight in his hand, 5up enters the girl's room and approaches the girl. 5up doesn't know what he should do. This is his first time handling a case of assisted suicide. And this patient is a child. Her parents had to decide that their daughter was never going to get better and that death is the only way to relieve her of her pain. No one asked this girl if she wants to die. All 5up knows is both the girl and her parents want the pain to end. And it's his job to do that.

"Hello," 5up says.

"Hi," the girl says. She looks at 5up's name tag. "Hi 5up."

"How are you feeling?" 5up asks.

"Not good," the girl says. "I feel so much pain."

The other healers have said that this patient doesn't lie about how she feels. She knows she's in pain. And she's always been vocal about it. And even with her telling her parents about the pains she's been feeling, early detection of her condition did nothing except provide false hope. Her journey had been an exhausting one. But in the end, all of the efforts of healers here and around the world couldn't save this girl's life.

"I know," 5up says. "I'm sorry."

"I wish the pain would stop," she says. "I don't want to feel any pain anymore."

Regardless of how 5up feels, he needs to do this. This is what her parents think is best for her. It's the only way the best healers in the world know of to take away the pain. This girl will either live a painful life or she will die tonight. 5up wasn't the one who made that choice. He's the person enacting the decision this girl's parents made on her behalf. So 5up hands her the capsule. 

"You should take this," 5up says. "It will make the pain go away."

"None of the other pills made the pain go away," she says.

"This one will," 5up says. "It will take some time before it works, but it will take away the pain. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" the girl asks. She sticks out her pinky.

"Pinky promise," 5up says. 

He slides her pinky into hers. He keeps the smile on his face despite feeling how weak her grip is. And then she lets go of his hand. 5up helps her pick up her water glass. She swallows the pill, just like how the healers here have taught her to. The water glass is placed down on the table. Both 5up and the girl sit in silence for a while. Then the girl speaks.

"I'm tired," she says. "Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Of course," 5up says. He can't say no to that request. Not on her last night here.

She picks out a story and 5up starts reading. It's a book about different types of flowers. She smiles when 5up shows her the different pictures. The flowers are beautiful. 5up holds back the info on the tip of his tongue about which flowers are used in which potions. In the book, the flowers are flourishing and alive. And they will remain that way in this girl's mind. They both marvel at the colors and the shapes together. And then 5up finishes the book, and she smiles at 5up.

"You can turn off the lights now," she says. "Goodnight, 5up."

"Goodnight, Crumb," 5up says.

She closes her eyes. 5up flicks the light switch off so she can sleep. 5up tries to hold it together, just in case she wakes up. Tears start dripping down 5up's cheeks, but he dares not make a sound. He waits in the dark, not daring to move. And then the heart monitor goes off. And as promised, she feels no more pain. She has passed peacefully in her sleep. And only then does 5up stop holding back his emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is from a song by Dan Forrest by the same name. Here's a link about the song if you want to be more sad. https://danforrest.com/music-catalog/good-night-dear-heart-5/


End file.
